


My boyfriend is Liam Payne and we are raising my twin little brothers together

by NIAM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIAM/pseuds/NIAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a girl named Sophie and her boyfriend Liam and their adventure of raising her little brothers after her parents die in a car crash.</p><p>Sophie and Liam get custody of her little twin brothers after a tragic car crash kills her mom and dad.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boyfriend is Liam Payne and we are raising my twin little brothers together

Liam Payne love story 

“Li where are you? We should go see the twins they really missed you while you were gone.” I say looking around for my boyfriend since we were like fifteen, best friends since birth though.  
“Down here babe, I miss them to but I want to watch toy story first we always watch it when I get back from tour, please babe?” He begged with his puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, stretching out his arms to me.  
“Batman the twins have been really upset about you being gone this time, it's been the longest time you've been away so how about I go get the and you make us something to eat like Mac and cheese with hotdogs please, the boys don't know your back I told them you would be home on Saturday but they will probably attack you when they see you especially Caiden.” I say pecking his lips and grabbed my phone iPad and keys and Liam's iPad.  
“Batman I'm taking your iPad for Rhys to use.” I say walking out the door and got in the car to go get my twin brothers Caiden and Rhys, Caiden has autism. Autism is a mental condition, present from early childhood, characterized by difficulty in communicating and forming relationships with other people and in using language and abstract concepts. He was around eighteen months when he was diagnosed with autism. They both have ADHD which means attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder, they have problems with reading among other things. And they both love Liam as much as I do.  
So I just realized I haven't introduced myself my name is Sophie. I've been best friends with Liam but I call him ‘batman’, since we were born, my brothers were born when we were fifteen and now they are four very happy boys, but since Liam auditioned for the X Factor the become really sad and both have bad days at school but Liam call them every night and then he calls me. I asked my mom if we can get the boys their own iPad so Liam can call them if they are having a bad day. I asked her to talk to their teacher and see if they would be able to call him when they have a bad day to calm them down. She said “We can try it. But what if he doesn't pick up won't they get more frustrated?” I said to her if it's not really bad but you need them to calm down then you can play some of the songs that Liam has recorded for them.”  
“Ok thank you for the help.” She said looking at me with a smile on her face.

At my house ten minutes later 

“Caiden, Rhys do you want to go watch toy story at my house for a little bit maybe we can FaceTime Liam and see if he wants to watch the movie with us?”  
“Yeah I want to see Liam.” Rhys said jumping up and down.  
“Me too.” Caiden said reaching for me to pick him up.  
“Let's ask mommy ok.” I say to them. I put Caiden down and they ran to go ask our mom if they could go. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Liam.  
“Batman is the food done yet?” I ask.  
“Yeah just about why?” He asked.  
“Because the boys don't know your home and when we walk in the door I want to surprise them so you call us when you hear the door shut but go to the bathroom against the wall so they can't tell that you are here please.” I say.  
“Ok babe just hurry up I miss you and the boys and I love you.” He said  
“I love you too batman.” I say.

“Caiden, Rhys do want to call Liam when we get home you better hurry, make sure you both get your pjs please.  
“Soph make sure you take their medicine with you and you remember that they eat chocolate pudding with it and tell your batman I said hi.” My mom said but whispers the last part and hands me the boys meds.  
“Thanks mom I will do the boys have to go to school for the rest of the week? I know that they would do better if they stay with us for a few days because ‘you know who’ is leaving next week for a few weeks but will be back soon they just have to go on an interview tour.” I said.  
“I guess since there is only two more days this week the can stay with you but just make sure they listen and if they don't give them a warning and if they are still doing the same thing tell them they have to come home, but only if it's really bad where you and Liam can't handle it.” She said kissing my head just as the twins came into the room.  
“Come on boys we should go, say bye to mommy please.” I say.  
“Bye bye mommy.” Caiden said.  
“Bye mommy.” Rhys said hugging my mom.  
We walked out and I got in the car, but put the boys in their seats first and buckled them up.  
“Boys, Liam and my iPad are next to your seats, be nice and gentle with them and we have to get some stuff from the store so if you are good boys then you can bring them into the store. Ok?” I say looking at them.  
“Ok Sophie we’ll be good boys, but we miss Liam.” Rhys says. They know only I call Liam Batman.  
You'll see him when we get home on FaceTime ok but be good boys and maybe you'll have a surprise when we get home.” I say.

After store pulling in to the drive way  
“Caiden do you want to beep the horn, to let people know that we're home?” I ask my little brother.  
“Yews pwease Sopie.” He said and he unbuckled himself and climbed onto my lap.  
“Go a head little man, Rhys come on your next.” I say.  
“Ok now we do it together.” I say and we do. We got out of the car and they ran into the house. My phone started to ring.  
“Hey boys it looks like Liam is calling.” I say they come running over to me.  
“Hey Batman, how are you?” I ask my boyfriend.  
“Good babe, let me talk to the boys and I'll start to head down.” He said and I just smiled.  
“Ok here they are.” I say handing the phone to the boys taking the head phones out.  
“Hi leeemym I miss you.” Caiden said.  
“I miss you bubba have you been good for mommy daddy and Sophie?”  
“We bofh been really good cause Sophie said if we were good in the store we get a surprise when we got home.” Caiden replied.  
“Well how about you turn around and you can get your surprise.” He said.  
Both boys whipped around and when they saw Liam, they dropped the phone and ran into his arms.  
“Look I told you they missed you, and you thought it would be a good idea to watch toy story without them.” I say.

 

“You were going to watch toy story without us?” Rhys asked looking up at Liam.  
“No I wasn't, but Sophie told me to make Mac and cheese for us. Do you guys want some?” He asked them.  
“Yes please.” They both say. He puts them down and we walk into the kitchen.  
“I'm going to make their pudding, do you want to help me after we put them to bed?” I ask him.  
“Sure, but don't they have school tomorrow?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“No, Mom said that they don't have to go and I said that it would be good for them if they got some time with us before you leave for the interview tour thing.” I say snuggling into him.  
“Well that means that you and the twins can meet the guys.” He says kissing my head.  
“That would be awesome but we both know the both hate change.” I say.  
“Ok but what is the best way to introduce something new to them,? Plus don't they listen to the band. So what if we Skype them one at a time and explain that it's important that the stay calm or they can't meet you and the twins until they promise to behave until the twins are ok with them, ok I know that they'll be fine.” He said and he just pleaded with his eyes.  
“OK fine but if they don't want to we can't force them, but we can ask them to do it for you and me, and you they will. But maybe if we tell them they get to meet One Direction then they'll be fine. You go call them. Just tell them that we wilt Skype them later for a test run and if it goes well then they can come tomorrow.” I say pulling away from him.  
“Ok, I'll be right back.” He said kissing me.  
I walked into the other room to where the boys are.  
“Did you enjoy the food Liam made for you?” I asked kissing their heads.  
“Yes.” They said handing me their bowls as they got down from their chairs.  
“I'm going to start the movie for you then go talk Liam for a little bit and then we'll come join you ok, and be good come get me if you need me ok. I love you both so much.” I say as I hit play and the movie starts.  
As I walk up to Liam and I’s room I hear.  
“But we want to meet Sophie.” Some says.  
“You can but we have Caiden an Rhys for next few days and they have to meet you first over Skype to see if they respond good to you.” Liam retorted.  
“Hey Batman the movie is on are you coming?” I asked to see what reaction the boys would give him.  
“Who's that's?” Another voice asks.  
“Yes Soph, but how about you come say hi to the lads and help me tell them about the twins.” He said.  
“Ok.” I say as I walk over to him.  
“You guys have to understand the theses to kids are very special and they have their problems for being four years old.” Liam says.  
“Have you ever heard of autism?” I ask them.  
“No not really.” The curly haired boy said.  
“Well Caiden has autism and they both have ADHD.” I say.  
“And they both love the band, but don't like new things or meeting new people.” Liam adds.  
“So we are going to call you in the morning when we wake up and after they eat their breakfast, we have to go before anything happens.” Liam says  
“Ok, bye guys.” I say.  
“Bye Liam, bye Sophie.”the said at the same time.  
Liam hung up.  
“So let's go watch some movies with the boys.” I say as we got up and walked down the hall and down the stairs.  
“Who do want to put to bed tonight?” Liam asked.  
“I say we let them fall asleep on the couch so they don't fight over us.” I respond.  
“Ok, but what about the next few nights?” He asked.  
“I don't know but maybe if they warm up to the guys they can put them to bed and we can go out for a little bit.” I say kissing his cheek walking to the couch sitting and looking at his face.  
“Batman, you okay?” I ask.  
“Yeah I'm fine I just hope they warm up to the boys so we can go out for a little bit.” He said with a big grin on his face, he picked Up Rhys and put him on his lap. I pick up Caiden and cuddled him.  
Twenty minutes later both boys were fast asleep.  
“Batman, let take them up stairs to bed then we can make their pudding.” I whisper.  
“Ok but I want to watch the exorcist.” He whispered back getting up carrying Rhys.  
“Fine, but we have to do the pudding first, then we can watch that scary movie but promise you won't scare me like you did last time.” I say as I put Caiden into his bed and walk out the to Rhys’s room where Liam was.  
“Fine I promise not to scare you as long as I get my good morning kiss before we get out of bed in the morning.” He promises knowing I like to brush my teeth first.  
“Fine but I have a way we can the the twins about meeting the boys tomorrow.” I say pulling him into our room.  
“Ok so in school they have pictures that tell them what's happening that day, so all we need to do is make our own for them while they're here. Is there a picture of them without you in it so they don't get confused?” I ask.  
“No but I'll ask them to take one if you need it.” He says.  
“So we need one for breakfast meeting the guys going to the park, they love going to the trampoline park thing and they love Nandos too. What else do you think?” I ask him.  
“I'm not sure but that is good for now.” He said.  
“Ok there now we just have to print them and put those velcro things on them.” I say grabbing them from the printer.  
“Where are the velcro things?” He asked me.  
“Um check The drawer.” I say. He walked over to the drawer and opened it and grabbed them and walked back over to me.  
“Here you do this and I'll go start the pudding. Where are the little bowls that we use?” He asked.  
“I'm not sure just look around and I'll be down when I'm done.” I say.  
“Ok see you a few minutes love you.” He said pecking my lips.  
“I love you too Batman.” I say and continue to work on the pictures for the boys.  
“Batman, I'm done where are you?” I asked going down the stairs.  
“In the kitchen try to decide weather or not I should a spoon to put the pudding in the bowls.” He said, I smiled and him.  
“Really Liam it's not a big deal you use them infront of the twins they don't know you don't usually use them and if we go out with the guys tomorrow then you will have to use it so the twins don't copy you, and we both know they will so come on for me,please?” I asked holding onto his arm.  
(You know how Liam is afraid of spoons well I want to make it so he kinda gets over it so back to the story)  
“Liam?” I say.  
“Fine but don't tell the guys.” He say grabbing the spoon.  
“That's my Batman I love you.” I say kissing him  
“I love you too.” He said wrapping me in his arms kissing me again.  
“I missed this.” I said putting my forehead against his.  
“What making pudding and kissing?” He asked.  
“Yeah, but mostly the kissing.” I say kissing him again.  
We finished doing the pudding and put it in the fridge.  
“Batman, put the movie in please?” I ask.  
“Sure babe.” He said getting up and walking over to the TV and putting the movie in. He walked back over to me and handed me the remote. By the middle of the movie I was under a blanket and curled up on Liam’s lap hiding my face in his chest. He chuckles.  
“It's not funny, this happens every time we watch a scary movie.” I say lightly hitting his chest.  
“Yeah but, you always love it by the time it's over because you're under the blanket and on my lap and hiding your face in my chest or my neck begging me to shut it off.” He said back at me.  
“Hey be nice or we won't watch another scary movie and I'll tell the guys that you use spoons.” I retort back at him.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” He asked  
“No, what are you thinking?” I asked.  
“That maybe we can take the twins to the indoor water park tomorrow with the boys if the take nicely to them.” He said.  
“Yeah that's a good idea Batman.” I say crawling on to his lap and kissing him.  
“If we want to have a good day then we should check on the boys and got to sleep cause I'm tired.” I mumble into his neck. For some reason every time I do that, when I wake up its morning and Liam has his arms wrapped around me so tight that, I can never get up.  
“Batman, wake up you have to call the boys then we have to wake the twins up.” I say.  
“No, I want to stay here all day.” He mummers.  
“Fine but please let me go, I need to go to the bathroom.” I say, and his grip loosens a little and I slide out of bed.  
“Batman, please go wake the boys they need to get up or they'll sleep all day.” I say from the bathroom.  
“Fine, can you please make us you famous chicken for breakfast, please?” He asked.  
When ever the twin sleep over and I make Liam wake them up I make them chicken for breakfast. Since I was little I hated eat breakfast food so my mom would make ma and Liam chicken. But after the twins were born she taught me how to make it.  
“Yeah, just wake the boys and get them dressed for the day, and make sure Caiden uses the bathroom, that's what he's working on right now.” I say giving him a kiss.  
“Ok, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a little bit.” He says getting up.

Liam’s POV  
I walk into Rhys's room and lightly kissed his head and said”good morning sweet boy time to get up sissy making chicken, here are your clothes, you get dressed and go potty and I'm going to wake you brother.  
“Ok where's Sophie?” He asked me.  
“She down stairs making chicken for us.” I say kissing his head while dressed.  
“Make sure you go potty before going downstairs please.” I say.  
I leave Rhys's room and go into Caiden’s.  
“Caiden time to get up.” I say shaking his shoulder.  
“I don't want get up Liam.” He says as he looks at me.  
“You have to bud, or I'm going to get sissy.” I say.  
“Ok, but what's for breakfast?” He asked as if he didn't just not want to get up.  
“Sissy is making us chicken, now what do you have to do before you can go down stairs?” I ask him.  
“I have to get dressed, then got potty then I can go see sissy, right?” He asked.  
“That's right bud, now here are your shorts underwear, do you want batman ironman or you superman shirt?” I ask him.  
“Batman please.” He says grabbing his stuff walking into the bathroom that connected his and Rhys's room.  
“Ok you get dressed and if you need help then let me know and make sure you go potty or sissy will get mad at me.” I say kissing his head and I walking out of his room and into mine and Sophie’s.  
“Batman, is Caiden ready yet?” Sophie yells from downstairs.  
“Yeah he's getting dressed and using the bathroom, and I'm getting dressed, then we’ll be down, ok?” I yell back.  
“Ok, just make sure his clothes are on right, and send Rhysie down, please?” She responded.  
Ok, love.” I say putting my pants on and walking into Rhys's room to cheek on him.  
“Hey bub, Sophie wants you to go downstairs please.” I say.  
“Ok, what about Caiden?” He asks.  
“I'm go to help him finish getting ready you can go down and sit with sissy.” I say kissing his head he gets up and walks out of his room and downstairs.  
“Caiden, are you done?” I ask.  
“No I need hep pleawse.” He said.  
“Ok, what do you need help with?” I ask.  
“My shirwt, my shorwts, and my underwear pleawse Leeemym.” He asked.  
“Sure bubba, here take your shirt of and then we can put your batman shirt on.” I say helping him take is pajama top off.  
“Now, your bottoms.” I say helping him out of his pants and then took is pull up off.  
“Here bub, go sit on you bed and put your underwear on please and the go potty.” I tell him.  
And he does.  
“Good boy.” I say helping him.  
“Now what do we do?” I ask him.  
“We put my shorwts on the we can go eat chicken.” He say jumping up and down.  
“That's right. Do you want me to help you with your shorts or do you want to try on your own?” I ask him.  
“I want try on my own pleawse.” He said sitting on his bed pulling his tiny shorts up his little legs.

 

“Nice job bubba, now we can go downstairs.” I say.  
He then throws his arms up at me and says.“Up pleawse?” I pick him up and we go downstairs.  
“Batman you should call the rest of 1D.” Sophie say as I walk into the kitchen with Caiden in my arms.  
“Okay.” I say  
I start to put Caiden down but he start’s to scream and cry. “Don't put me down.”  
“Bubba I have to just for a minute I have to make a phone call to Santa to tell him that you and you brother have been really good boys while I’v been away.  
He stops.  
“I’ll be right back, Okay?” I ask, he nods and let's me put him down.  
I walk into the other room and grab my phone and call Niall.  
The phone starts to ring. Niall answers.

Niall: “Hey Liam what's up man?”

Me: “Nothing, but can you and the rest of the guys come over so you can meet Sophie and the twin and remind everyone they have to calm or this meeting thing will not be pretty.”

Niall: “ok, when do you want us to come over?”

Me: “Now, would be good and Sophie made some chicken for the twins but there should be some leftover, but you can't eat everything.

Niall: “Oh come on.”

Me: “I’ll see if we have any left but you can't eat everything, because everything you do the twins copy and we don't want them to eat to much and get sick, so please don't complain.”

Niall: “Fine, but can I take food home for later?”

Me: “Sure I'll text you the address.”

I hang up the phone.  
“Hey babe the guys are coming over. Do we have more c-h-i-c-k-e-n left? Cause Niall eats a lot.” I say walking into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around her.  
“Yeah, but it's not cooked and I don't want to cook it right now.” She said cleaning up the mess from breakfast.  
“You don't have to, if you don't want too, but Niall will eat all the food.” I say into her neck lightly kissing her.  
“Fine, but he better not teach Caiden to eat like that or I will kill him.” She whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.  
“Both of them copy what they see, and I already told Niall he can't eat everything like he normally does.” I say back.  
“Really and he agreed to that?” She asked drying the pan and putting it on the counter.  
“Well he really didn't have a choice, it either that or he couldn't eat, but I didn't really tell him that. And do we have any carrots?” I ask.  
“Yeah I think so. Why.” She asked.  
“Louis is nuts about them so I think we should test him, to see if he’ll behave while they're here.” I say.  
“Okay like what?” She asked.  
“Like the boys eating them on the couch when they walk in the house.” I say letting go of her so she could cook.  
“Well, what if he does freak and he scares the boys then what are we supposed do?” She asked me.  
“Well I'm not sure but we can just hold them in our laps and I'll go answer the door with Rhys and you just hold Caiden unless, Caiden wants me then you get the door but it doesn't really matter but we should be holding them then maybe if he does freak they won't be as scared.” I say.  
“Hey Bubba, Rhysie do you want some carrots?” I ask him. He know that Louis likes them and he know somethings about the band, like the spin the Harry videos where Louis shoved a banana in my face.  
“Yews pleawse.” They both said.  
“Ok, are you done with your chickens?” I asked them. They nodded.  
“Ok, come on let's get down and go put paw patrol on.” I say helping Caiden and then Rhys down off their stools.  
“Batman, are you sure this is going to work?” Sophie asked.  
“I'm not sure Love, but I do know that if Lou know that we really mean what we say about the twins then hopefully they'll behave themselves.” I say giving her a kiss and walking into the living room.  
I put the TV on and put the show on for the twins.

Sophie POV  
The phone starts to ring.  
I don't know who it is so I answer with worry in my voice “hello?” I am scared on who is on the phone “hello is this Sophie Marks.” The person on the other line said.  
“Yes.”  
“I'm sorry to report that your parents have been in a fatal car accident, and your father’s last request was that you and your boyfriend Liam James Payne have been awarded custody of your younger twin brothers.” The lady said.  
“W.what my parents are dead?” I say trembling and drops the phone.  
Liam comes rushing to my side when he heard the loud bang.  
“Love, what's wrong?” He asked confused.  
“My parents are dead Li.” I whimper out. He just puts his arms around me.  
“They gave us custody of the boys.” I say.  
“Oh, love it's going to be ok.” He says and kisses my head.  
“What are we going to tell the twins?” I ask.  
“Are we going to tell two four year olds that their mommy and daddy just died?” I whisper.  
“I'm not sure but we should go down to the hospital or the police station or where ever we have to go to make sure we have the paper work so we have custody of them for real.” He says back.  
“We should let them met the guys first so we don't have to bring them with us and we can go to the house and get all of their stuff.” I say.  
“Well, they'll be here soon are you sure you want to go today?” He asks.  
“Yeah, the chicken is almost done and I think it would be better to make sure they don't get taken away from us, that would just be traumatizing for both of them, but I don't want Caiden to freak, he'll bit when he's scared and if he's around strangers, and I don't want them to get separated.” I say get out of his arms but don't let go of his hand.  
“Ok, I'll go upstairs and call them and let them know we have to go out and they have to watch the twins.” He says. But I don't want to let go of him.  
“Love you have to let go I'll be right back I promise go sit with the boys.” He says.  
“Ok you'll come sit with us when you're done right?” I ask just wanting to cuddle with him and our boys.  
“Of course my Love I'm going to call Niall upstairs so the boys don't hear me.” He says kissing me lightly.  
“I think we should tell them that mommy and daddy had to go away because that was God’s plan.” I tell him.  
“And we can tell them that mommy and daddy said they could call us mommy and daddy now.” He said back before going up the stairs to our room.  
I walk into the living room and pick Caiden up and kiss his head.  
“Rhys come here baby.” I say and he comes over and I cuddle my little brothers who are soon going to be my and Liam sons.  
Liam returns downstairs and picks Rhys up and wraps his arm around me.  
“They'll be here soon do you want to tell them now or when we get back?” He asks.  
“When we get back they won't let us leave if we do it now.” I whisper back.  
The door bell rings and Liam gets up with Rhys in his arm.

Liam POV  
“Hey, guys this right here is Rhys Parker, but we call Rhysie.” I say as he hides his face in my neck.  
“Bub, that One Direction, can you say hi? Do you remember watching the tv with mommy daddy and Soph?” I ask him.  
“Yeah you sang with them on the tv and Soph would just smile real big when you sang.” He said and we all laughed.  
“Niall did you tell them what I told you on the phone?” I ask Niall as Rhys put his arms out for Niall to take him.  
“Yeah I did.” He said.  
“Ok thanks just none of you repeat and of that right now we haven't told them yet.” I say as we walk into the living room.  
“Bubba come here I want you to meet my friends.” I say he gets down from Sophie lap and I picked him up.  
“Caiden, this is Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry. Can you say hi?” I ask him again he does the same thing his brother did.  
“Caiden, say hi they're in Li’s band.” Rhys told his brother.  
Caiden lifted his head and look at his brother in Niall’s arms.  
“Hi.” He says.  
What he did next surprised Sophie and me. He reach out for Louis.  
“Sissy can I have banana?” He asked.

 

“Sure bubba.” She said.  
“Lou, you better give him back he saw you shove the banana in my face and yeah.” I say reaching for Caiden.  
“No Li, I want stay wit Lou.” He say wrapping his little arms around Louis neck.  
“Then you can not put you banana in his face.” I tell him firmly.  
“Ok I prwanimce I won't.” He says.  
“Sophie can you get the carrots instead, the whole bag, Caiden just wanted to shove it in Lou's face.” I say, I here her laugh.  
“Ok, whatever.” She said.  
She walked back into the and tossed the bag of carrots at Louis, he got one out and gave it to Caiden.  
“I want one please.” Rhys says.  
“Here bud.” Louis said giving a carrot to Rhys and then eating one himself.

Sophie POV  
“Hey boys, Liam and I have to go some where, can you stay here with the boys?” I asked them. They both nodded holding on to the boy that was holding them.  
“Ok, bubba you have to listen to all of the boys, but Niall your in charge of the twins don't feed them just watch tv with them please.” Liam said taking Caiden for Louis arms.  
“Ok.” Caiden said hugging Liam's neck.  
“That's my boy, I love you.” He said give him back to Louis.  
“I wove you too.” Caiden said.”  
“Come here Rhys.” Liam said as he held his arms out.  
Rhys went into Liam's arms.  
“Rhysie you have to listen to Niall and the other boys ok.” Liam said kissing the little boys head.  
“Ok, li. When will you and Sophie be home?” He asked going back into Niall's arms.  
“I'm not sure BuB but we will be home soon. Do you want us to get you each a toy tomorrow? Then you have to be good boys. Ok.” He said as he put his hoodie on.  
“Come on Li, we have to go.” I say.  
“Ok love lets go.” He says kissing each of the twins.  
We walk out of the house.  
“Ok so where do we have to go?” I ask him as we got into the car.  
“Well we should go back to your parents house to see if they had a will or anything, saying that we have custody of the boys.” He said starting the car.  
“Oh I know where that is my dad told me where to look if anything ever happened to them if the twins were still minors.” I say.  
“Ok where is it?” He asked.  
“In his underwear drawer.” I say shyly. He just looked at me.  
“Really?” He asked.  
“Yep, but I have to get the twins clothes so your going to have to grab it.” I say with a smug look on my face.  
“Oh come on why do I have to go through his underwear drawer?” He complained.  
“Wait a minute is daddy direction whining?” I joked.  
“Yes daddy direction is whining because he doesn't want to go through his girlfriends dad’s underwear drawer.” He said but he smiled at me. But I just laughed.

“Come on Batman, Batman would go through his girlfriend’s father’s underwear so he could get custody of his girlfriend’s little brother’s who don't know their parents just died.” I say half joking and then tears start to fall.  
“Aww, baby girl I'm sorry please don't cry.” He said pulling into the driveway of my late parents.  
“Hey look at me, everything will be ok, the twins will be safe with us and that's all that really matters right?” He asks. I nod he gets out of the car and walks around and opens the door helps me out and hugs me tight.  
“Hey remember what I said, no matter we will have custody of those two boys back at our house I don't care how but we will even if that means my parents take them for a little bit until we can figure out what to do. My mom loves them and they love her so if that's what we have to do then that's what we'll do.” He said.  
“I know you're right but I still don't want to have to tell them they won't understand they're just two four year old little boys.” I cry.  
“Come on let's go in the house.” He said holding me to his chest walking up to the door and unlocks the door with his key. We walk over to the couch and he sits down and pulls me into his lap and just holds me while I cry. I think I end up falling asleep because the next thing I know I wake up laying in my bed but Liam is nowhere in site.  
“Liam!” I yell worried and scared he left me. He come running into the room.  
“What's wrong babe?” He asks.  
“I didn't know where you were.” I say motioning him to me. He climbs onto the bed. And I put my head on his chest.  
“I was getting the boys stuff together, and your parents will.” He said kissing my head.  
“Oh ok, what time is it? I ask him. He looks at his watch.  
“Um eleven thirty.” He said.  
“Um we should go the bring this down to the court house or what ever so we can have custody of the boys.” I said sitting up.  
“Ok, but we should stop for food on the way home the guys will be hungry when done watching the boys.” He said getting up standing in front of the bed. I crawl to him and sit up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, he puts hands on my waist and gives me a kiss.  
I play with his hair and he pulls away.  
“Hey why'd you do that?” I whine pulling him back into the kiss.  
He pushes me down on the bed but rolls over so he's not on top of me. So I climb on him.  
“So are we going to go do what we need to do or are you just going to seduce me?” He asks.  
“Both.” I say kissing him.  
“Oh plus we have two four year olds at home and for right now this the only alone time we’ll get.” I say again.  
“Ok whatever you say.” He said kissing me again. I pulled his hoodie over his head.  
I throw it off my bed and kiss him again. He runs his hands up shirt and takes it off me, he smirks down at my body.  
“Hey more kissy less smirky.” I say kissing him.  
The hour we just fooled around.  
I lay there with my head on his bare chest.  
“We should take a shower and get ready for real to get that paper work done.” I say sitting up leaning down to kiss his.  
“Does that mean round two?” He asked.  
“No that means that we really have to go before the guys called all panicked because Caiden is having a tantrum.” I say getting off my bed and pulled him with me. Well he got what he wanted it took us another thirty minutes to get out of the house and load the boys stuff into the car.  
“Ok, let's go.” I say. Liam walks over to the driver side and gets in starts the car and heads off to the court house so we can set up a date for the custody hearing.

Back a the house Niall's POV same time Sophie and Liam are at her parents house  
“What's taking them so long?” I asked to no one in particular.  
“I don't know but how have been away and how long has it been since they had alone time?” Louis asked.  
“They're probably having fun, if you know what I mean.” Harry continued I smacked the back of his head.  
“OW!” He screamed.  
“Why did you do that's?” He asked rubbing his head.  
“Because there are two little ones here and if they repeat anything they hear us say Liam will kill us, like saying y “they're probably having fun if you know what I mean”.” I whisper to him.  
“But we all know they're having fun and doing whatever. All that matters is they get custody of these two.” I say looking at Caiden and Rhys.  
Two hours later  
“Where are Sophie and Li?” Rhys asked.  
“They'll be here soon little man do you want me to call them?” I ask him. He nods.  
Liam= purple Sophie= blue Me= green Rhys = red Liam and Sophie= dark blue  
Me: Hey Liam, Rhys wanted to talk to you and Sophie, can you put me on speaker?  
Liam: Yeah sure. Ok you're on speaker.  
Sophie: Hey Rhys what wrong?  
Rhys: Me and Caids miss you when are you going to be home?  
Liam: Well we're almost done with what we are doing so maybe another hour. We are going to bring you some Nandos.  
Sophie: but don't tell Uncle Ni ok  
Rhys: Ok I love you  
Liam and Sophie: we love you too BUB.  
Me: Bye guys.  
I hung up.

Liam's POV  
“So now that we're done and we have a court date for the custody hearing we can get Nandos and get home to our boys.” I say driving to Nandos.  
“I'll order for the twins you can order for the guys because I don't know what they get.” She says.  
“Ok.” I say  
We order and we drive home.  
“So how should we do this?” She asks.  
“You can go in and see the boys and I'll carry the food in.” I say.  
“You're not bring everything in by yourself.” She said grabbing the twins and our food.  
“Fine go ahead.” I say letting her carry some of the food.  
“Caiden, Rhys. We're home!” She yells  
“Li! Sophie!” Both boys scream running towards us.  
We walk into the kitchen and put the food down and I pick Caiden up and give him a kiss.  
“We're you good for your uncles?” I asked him.  
“Yeah we watched Paw Patrol all morning.” He said.  
“Really that's great bubba. Now do you want to eat so chicken nugges?” I ask him. He nodes his head.  
We walk into the kitchen to find the rest of one direction eating.  
“Guys really, they copy what they hear and see.” I say putting Caiden in his seat.  
“Li, Hazza said you and Sophie “were probably having fun” and then he said “If you know what I mean.” I don't know what he means so what was he talking about?” Rhys asked look at me and then at his sister. The guys stop eating and Harry drops what he has in hands and ran.  
“Don't worry about what it means just eat please.” I say to him.  
“We'll be right back.” I say Sophie follows me.  
“Are going to kill him, metaphorically?” Sophie asks me.  
“Yeah, but let's just scare him good.” I say.  
“Ok, now where is he?” She questions.  
“I'm not sure but I know what will get him to come out.” I say.  
“Harry if you don't come out right now then I'll straighten your hair.” I yell.  
“No don't touch my curls!” He screamed back coming into site.  
“Now tell me what should you punishment be for say “they're probably having fun if you know what I mean” in front of two four year olds.” I ask him.  
“Babe, don't be so harsh on him it's not like he's right. Right?” Sophie asks me.  
“Plus they'll forget about it next week. And if they don't then Harry can have his punishment.” She said pulling me away from Harry.  
“Fine, Harry you heard her if they don't forget about it then you are in trouble.” I say gabbing Sophie's hand and walk back in to the house. But something is not right.  
All of a sudden we hear loud cries.  
“What happened?” I ask walking into the house to see Caiden crying.  
“Bubba, what happened?” Sophie asked.  
“Rhysie pinched me.” He cries.  
“Rhys if you pinch your brother again you will be put on the naughty point.” I say firmly getting down to his level. He nods.  
“Come on bubba let's go get you some ice.” I say.  
I know I was making a big deal out of nothing but it makes him feel better.  
When Caiden was done with his ice I took him back into the living room.  
“Rhys you need to tell you brother you're sorry.” I tell him.  
“Sorry Caids.” He said hugging his brother.  
“Good boys now go play in you playroom please.” I tell them. They get up and run up the stairs.  
“Where'd the boys go?” Sophie asked.  
“Up to their playroom.” I say. She walks over to me.  
“We should probably tell them now.” She says.  
“Ok, how about when the guy's leave.” I say giving her a kiss.  
“What ever you want babe.” She says.  
“What are we going to do when you leave again I'm going to be alone with them and it's stressful?” She asks me turning in my arms.  
“I'll talk to management and see if we can get another tour bus and you can come with us.” I say.  
“What about the boys school?” She questions.  
“I'll get them someone to work with them someone that specializes in autism and working with kids with ADHD.” I say plus the boys will love being on tour and plus we’ll be together as one big family, and I missed you guys so much according to the guys I started lashing out.” I say.  
“Ok guys you can come back tomorrow but we have to talk to the twins.” Sophie says getting up and pushing the guys out the door.  
“But we don't want to go.” Niall whined.  
“Well you have to.” I say following Sophie and helped her push the guys out the door.  
“Now that they're gone we can talk to the boys.” I say.  
“Caiden, Rhys. Come downstairs please.” I yell up the stairs.  
We wait a minute but then we hear screaming.  
“Stop Caiden, I'm telling on you.” We hear Rhys says and he comes flying down the hall.  
“What happened Rhys?” Sophie asks.  
“Caiden threw his car at me because I took his bouncey ball without asking.” He said. So he told on himself and his brother at the same time.  
“Ok, do you want to take Caiden or do you want me too?” I ask.  
“I'll get him your to soft on him.” She's says in a whisper so Rhys wouldn't hear her.  
“Come he Rhys.” I say he walks down the stairs and sits on the step.  
“I'm putting you on the naughty step because you took you brothers toy without asking.” I say.

Sophie POV  
I walk up the stairs and into the playroom to put Caiden in timeout for hitting his brother.  
“Caiden Oliver Marks, did you throw a toy at you brother?” I ask.  
“Yeah because he took my special bouncy that Li gave me.” He says getting up.  
“That doesn't matter you don't throw stuff at anyone.” I say. I take his hand.  
“I'm putting you on the naughty point because you threw a toy at Rhys.”  
I walk downstairs and set the timer for four minutes because that's how old they are(the bold is part of Supernanny naughty step and naughty point technique)  
Four minutes later I go back to Caiden to explain again why he's there and to get a apology.  
“Caiden I put you on the naughty point because you threw your toy at Rhys now you need to say sorry and give me a hug and kiss and go say sorry to your brother.” I explain to him.  
“Sorrwie.” He say giving me a hug and a kiss.

Liam's POV  
I walk over to Rhys four minutes later to explain why he was put on the naughty step.  
“Rhys I put you on the naughty step because you took your brother’s special bouncy ball you know you are not supposed to touch it without asking him. You need to say sorry and give me a hug and kiss and go say sorry to your brother.” I say to him.  
“I'm sorry Li.” He said giving me a hug and a kiss.  
He runs over to where Caiden and Sophie were standing.  
“I'm sorry that I took your special bouncy without asking Caids.” Rhys said hugging Caiden.  
“I'm sorry I throwed my truck at you Rhysie.” Caiden said hugging his brother back.  
“Now that's good teamwork, and I think Supernanny would be proud of us wouldn't she?” Sophie asks walking over to me and gives me a kiss.  
“Yeah, it is a you got the technique down pat and you taught me so our boys will know right from wrong and will be good boys.” I say kissing her head and wrapped my arms around her.  
We make dinner while the boys watch TV.  
“Boys, dinner is ready.” Sophie says and they come running into the kitchen.  
“Ok, we have to talk.” I say to them.  
“Mommy and daddy went to the out to eat yesterday, and on the way home they got hurt really bad and aren't coming home they are up in the sky watching over us and they will always love you no matter what. Later, before bed we can go outside and say goodnight to them. And you get to live here with us, and if you want you can call us mommy and daddy.” Sophie says.  
“But why?” Caiden asks.  
“Because sometimes when bad things happen they do happen for a reason and something's are for the better. Like God may have taken mommy and daddy so Li and I….” Sophie says not able to finish.  
“So we could be a family and we could learn to take care of you and so my bosses won't keep me away from you guys for as long.” I say.  
“Ok, it time for bed please go brush your teeth and get in your beds and we'll come say goodnight.” Sophie says.  
“Baby, we promised them they could say goodnight to mommy and daddy.” I whisper.  
“Oh right, sorry guys, come on let's go say nighty night to mommy and daddy.” She says. Rhys gets down from his seat and I pick Caiden up and he cuddles into me.

Ten minutes later boys are asleep  
“I think we should get them a telescope.” I say randomly.  
“I know they're four but it will be a good way for them to remember your mom and dad. Or we can name a couple of stars after them. Or we could do both. What do you think?” I ask wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head.  
“I think both, but let's wait until the papers go through.” She said.  
“Yeah. What are we going to do about school for them?” I ask her.  
“I'm not sure but maybe we can home school them so we can be together while you're on tour. It'll be to hard to take you away from them and I don't want to raise them all on my own.” She added.  
“You will never have to do it all on your own I'll always be there for and them. If you can't come and one of them is sick I'll come and take care of the one that is not sick and when we have kids of our own I'll do my best to be there the whole time you're pregnant and I'll be there at the birth even if we're in the middle of a concert and when that happens the fans will just have to except my decision.” I say. She looks and me and smiles and gives me a kiss.  
“Come on the boys will wake us in the morning we should get some sleep.” She says.

Sophie POV  
“Come on the boys will wake us in the morning we should get some sleep.” I say.  
He starts to kiss my neck.  
“Stop Liam.” I say and he does.  
“Why?” He whines.  
“Because we have two little boys up stairs that just lost their parents and I have a feeling that within the next three to four hours the will be in our bed.” I say.  
“Fine but you owe me.” He says walking up the stairs.  
“Oh really, I owe you?” I ask sarcastically.  
“Yep, I just got back and my beautiful very hot girlfriend won't let me kiss her.” He replied with a very cheeky grin on his face.

“Fine but you can get a shower in the morning, so call Niall him being the only one who won't tease you.” I say grabbing one of his belt loops and pulled him up the stairs.

Two hours later  
Now we have both boys in our bed. It took Caiden only thirty minutes to come into our room and Rhys an hour. Liam sang them to sleep again. The twins are in-between us.  
“Li.” I say.  
“What babe, are you ok?” He asks. I shake my head.  
“I'll go put them back in their rooms and be right back.” He said gently picking both boys up and walking out of the room and five minutes later he comes back.  
“Come here.” He said crawling back on the bed as he gestured me to come cuddle with him.  
“What's wrong baby?” He asked.  
“My parents are gone Li and now we have two little boys that depend on us. I don't want them growing up in the spotlight, but it's something I have to do because I can't do it by myself.” I say tears threatened to spill.  
“Oh I know, neither do I. But I think if I talk to management then maybe we can get all of their therapists that can work with us on the road and teachers that can too. I know we're not in the best of situations but I think this would help both of us and the boys, but right now we should stick together. At least until we know we have custody of them. And if we don't then I'll see if my mom will help us. The boys love her and she loves them and if management won't let you come then for some of the tour they won't have me.” He says. I look at him.  
“Batman you can't do that and you know that I we come with you then ask them to make it so you can come home when you have a break. And if we need you then you can come home even if it is in the middle of a concert.” I say.  
“Do you mean bribe management?” He asked cautiously.  
“Only if me and the boys come with you.” I say and cuddle into him.  
“Maybe if I talk to Uncle Si then maybe we'll have a better chance for you to come plus the boys have the cutest puppy dog eyes that you can't say no to. But I'll call him tomorrow and tell him what's going on, and see if we can postpone the interviews so I can stay here with you and the custody hearing which is in two days at nine.” He says.  
“We're not using the twins to beg Simon to let us come with you on tour.” I say playfully hitting his arm.

 

“Then what are we supposed do?” He asks barring his face into my shoulder and kissing it lightly.  
“I'm not sure, but if we teach them that they get what they want with the puppy dog eyes then they will do it all the time.” I say.  
“But I guess if they say no you could maybe take Rhys with you.” I say kissing his cheek and cuddle into him.  
“Whatever you say babe.” He said quietly and we both fall back asleep.

In the morning Liam's POV

Caiden and Rhys both woke me up this morning and they almost woke Sophie, but she went back to sleep.  
“Boys you need to quiet please sissie is still sleeping.” I say. They both quiet down.  
“Can you call uncle Ni and Uncle Louwie?” The asked.  
“Sure go sit on the couch and be good boys until sissie wakes up please.” I tell them and they do.

Sophie POV a  
When I wake up I don't fell Liam's arms around me and I feel his side of the bed. He's not there. I start to panic. I quickly get up and cheek the boys rooms. They aren't there either. Then I heard to voices that aren't usually here.  
“Batman where are you?” I scream.  
“We're down here Soph.” He says meeting me at the bottom of stairs. I rap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss. He picks me up not breaking the kiss and spins us around a few times and sets me on the ground.  
“Mommy! Mommy!” A scream said. We look at each other and we run into the other room to find Caiden squirming around in his sleep and the another scream but not from Caiden.  
“Mommy! Daddy! Come back.” Rhys says.

In Rhys's dream (his POV for this scene to.)

I see my mommy and daddy.  
“Mommy, Daddy!” I yelled running to them.  
“My baby boy, I'm so sorry this happened but you and your brother are in good hands with Sophie and Liam and you know you can call them mom and dad if you want we will always be your mommy and daddy but they will always be there if you need them.” Mommy says picking me up.  
“Rhysie it's ok if you ever need to talk to either one of us all you have to do is go to sleep and think about us and we'll come see you but we can only keep in contact until you're ten because you and your brother don't really understand what happened the nice Angels said we can talk to you and your brother until you guys turn ten and we could contact your sister once. When you wake up don't tell anyone about this, just tell your sister when she goes to sleep to think about ‘mommy and daddy’ ok?” Daddy said kissing my head.  
Can I tell Caiden?” I ask.  
“Yeah baby, you can tell your brother.” Mommy said nodding her head.  
“We love you baby boy so much but remember we love even if you call Sophie and Liam, mommy and daddy.” Mommy said.  
“I know I love you too so much, I will miss you.” I say.  
“Ok, now it's time to wake up Liam and Sophie are worried.” Daddy said and they both kissed my head. Then I woke up.  
Sophie POV  
“Sophie, you have to think about mommy and daddy when you go to sleep.” Rhys says as all of a sudden he sits up.

 

Caiden dream (his POV for this scene to.)  
I see my mommy and daddy.  
“Mommy, Daddy!” I yelled running to them.  
“My baby boy, I'm so sorry this happened but you and your brother are in good hands with Sophie and Liam and you know you can call them mom and dad if you want we will always be your mommy and daddy but they will always be there if you need them.” Mommy says picking me up.  
“Caids it's ok if you ever need to talk to either one of us all you have to do is go to sleep and think about us and we'll come see you but we can only keep in contact until you're ten because you and your brother don't really understand what happened the nice Angels said we can talk to you and your brother until you guys turn ten and we could contact your sister once. When you wake up don't tell anyone about this, ok?” Daddy said kissing my head.  
“Can I tell Rhysie?” I ask.  
“Yeah baby you can tell your brother.” Mommy said nodding her head.  
“We love you baby boy so much but remember we love even if you call Sophie and Liam, mommy and daddy.” Mommy said.  
“I know I love you too so much, I will miss you.” I say.  
“Ok now it's time to wake up Liam and Sophie are worried.” Daddy said and they both kissed my head. Then I woke up.

Sophie POV before Caiden wakes up  
Rhys just told me to think about our parents when I go to sleep.  
“Baby what do you mean?” I ask him.  
“I can't tell you but, is it ok if I call you mommy and daddy now?” He asks.  
“Yeah baby that's ok.” I say to him. He wraps his arms around me.  
“I love you mommy and daddy.” He say hugging both me and Liam.  
“We love you too bubby.” Liam said kissing him head.  
All of a sudden Caiden shot up with tears in his eyes.  
“Caiden what's wrong?” Louis asked him.  
“I want my mommy.” He said getting up and ran over to where we were. I gave Rhys to Liam and Caiden ran into my arms and cried.  
“Aww baby it's ok.” I say.  
“What's wrong bubba?” Liam asked him. But he just shook his head.  
“I can't tewll you.” He whimpered.  
Louis gets up and grabs Niall's arm.  
“Well, we'll see you tomorrow guys.” He says and they both leave.  
“Guys are ok to upstairs and play so mommy and daddy can talk?” I ask. They both nod.  
“Liam they both seem to be traumatized by what just happened. We need to figure out what just happened to our boys.” I say.  
“I know maybe what just happened, they both saw or what ever. Maybe they'll talk to each other about it.” He says.  
“Let's go up and check on them.” I say.  
We walk up the stairs and quietly walked over to the door and listen to the two little boys talking to each other.  
“Did you see mommy and daddy too?” Caiden ask Rhys.  
“Yeah, they said I couldn't tell anyone but you.” Rhys said.  
“I know they told me the same thiwng.” Caiden said.  
“Do you really think they saw our parents?” I ask Liam.  
“I'm not sure babe but maybe you should think about them when we go to bed tonight.” He said quietly.  
We knock on the door and act as if we did not just hear them talking about seeing our parents.  
“Boys can we come in?” I ask.  
“Yeah.” They both said.  
“ Hey guys do you want to go to the park, or go see daddy's mommy?” Liam asks them.  
“Daddy Li’s mommy.” Rhys says walking over to Liam and Caiden to me.  
“Ok, you can either bring your iPad or a few toys.” I say. They look at each other.  
“iPad please.” They both the said.  
“Ok, go get you superman and batman sweatshirt, and put your shoes on please.” I say putting Caiden down and Liam put Rhys down and they ran into their rooms.  
“I'll go call my mom and let her know what's happening and that we're coming over.” He said kissing me.

Liam POV  
Me: purple  
Mom:red  
Phone conversation  
Me: Hey, Mom Sophie and I are bringing the twins over to see you  
Mom: Ok, is everything ok.  
Me: Not exactly.  
Mom: What do you mean? What happened?  
Me: Their parents got in a car crash and the both passed away and we're going to get custody of the twins .  
Mom: Aw Liam that's horrible. Of course come on over. When is the hearing do you guys need someone to watch the boys.  
Me: I'm not sure if they need to be there or not but maybe if you could sit with them. That would make it easier on us.  
Mom: Of course I'll sit with them.  
Me: Mom I was wondering if we need a lawyer for this, like in case it goes bad  
Mom: Yes Liam if I were you I would call Simon and see if he can get you a lawyer for the hearing.  
Me: If we win the hearing you'll have to new grandsons.  
Mom: I can't wait to see you guys. I'll see you when you get here. I love you Liam.  
Me: I love you to mom.  
End of phone conversation

Sophie walked into the room and smiled at me.  
“You know tomorrow we may have kids who just happened to be my little brothers.” She said wrapping one of her arms around my waist and put the other one on my shoulder.

 

"Aww, babe what's wrong?”she asks me.  
“Nothing.” I say.  
“Let's go the boys are waiting to go see your mom or with in the next month their new grandmother.” She says grabbing my hand.

Sophie POV

“I know now they have three grandmothers. My mom’s mom and my dad’s mom and your mom. And they have two aunts. Did you tell them about what happened and about the adoption?” I ask.  
“I told mom but not Nicola and Ruth, or dad.” He said.  
“Well are they home?” I ask.  
“Yes they are.” He says.  
“Let's go.” I say.  
We grab the boys and buckle them into their seats and head off to see Liam's parents.  
“Mama Payne it's so good to see you.” I say as we walk into the house.  
“Caiden, Rhys, can you say hi to Daddy's mommy?” Liam asks.  
“Hi.” They say in unison.  
“Hi boys.” Mama Payne said to them.  
“Boys how about you show grandma your new game on your iPad.” Liam said trying to Caiden down but he just clung to him daddy's neck.  
“Ok Rhys how about you show grandma you new game.” I say and hand Rhys to Karen.  
“Come on Caiden do you want to go meet grandpa?” Liam whispers to the small child in his arms. Caiden shakes his head.  
“How about we make a deal with you. Li put him down for a minute.” I say and Liam puts him down.  
“Daddy has some of his old toys from when mommy and him were your age, I'll go get them if you be a good boy while we're here. Is that a deal?” I ask. He nods.  
“Ok so let's go say hi to grandpa and your aunties.” Liam says taking both of our hands.  
“Nic, Ruth, do you guys remember Sophie’s little brothers right?” Liam asks  
“Yeah.” Ruth says.  
“Well now you have two nephews.” He says.  
“Wait, really?” Nic asks.  
“What happened is everyone ok?” Ruth asks.  
“No, our parents got in a really bad accident the other day and they left custody of the twins to us.” I say. Liam wraps his arms around me and kisses my head and buries his face in my hair.  
“It's ok babe, it's ok.” He coos me tears running down my face.  
“The court hearing is in the morning so I was wondering if you guys would come and if needed advocate for us to say that we can take care of them.” Liam says.  
“Of course honey we’ be there where will the boys?” Karen asked.  
“Well Lou and Niall both said they would come and sit with them but you can sit with them if you want.” Liam said.  
“Of course we'll be there.” They said at the same time.  
Caiden screams.  
“Rhysie, don't hit your brother.” Liam says.  
But Caiden hits back.  
“Caiden James do not hit your brother or you will get a timeout.” I say.  
“I don’t want a timeout.” He said.  
“well don’t hit your brother.” Liam said.  
Caiden walks over to Liam.  
“Daddy can uncle Lou and uncle Ni come over?”  
“Ask grandma and grandpa first then you can call them.” Liam said.  
“Grandma can uncle Lou and uncle Ni come over?” Caiden asked.  
“Sure baby.” She said kissing his head.  
“Daddy can I call them now?”Caiden asked.  
“Sure but put it on speaker so we can hear and Rhys can talk too.” Liam said unlocking his phone and calling Niall.  
“hey mate,what’s up?” Niall shouted.  
“It's Caiden, not daddy silly.” He says. Niall laughs.  
“Hey little man, what's up?” He asked.  
“Can you and uncle Lou come to daddy's mommy’s house?” He asked.  
“Is it ok with you guys if we come over.” He asked.  
“Yeah totally they really want to see you guys.”Liam said.  
“Ok I’ll talk to Lou and then we’ll be over.” He said.  
“OK,see you soon.” I say.  
“Ok boys how about you go play outside in the yard.” I said. They both nodded.  
“So what are we going to do abut their school, I know we kinda already talked but I don’t want to pull the out of school right now, with Caiden’s OT and their speech therapy.” I say.  
“Well we could wait until they are done this year for you to come with us on tour.” He said  
“I don’t know Li.” I say.  
“Come on babe you’ll be fine mom and dad will help you with the twins and I’ll talk to Simon to see when our first break is and I’ll come home and we’ll have mommy daddy and twin day just the four of us and that night Lou ad Niall will watch the twins. And we’ll have Teddy Bear and Batman day and we do whatever you want. And you can call when you need me just like the boys do. So one time we had a concert and the twins teacher called and we were in the middle of it and I saw it was their I picked it up said. “Hey, guys I’m working right now I’ll call you back in a little bit. I love you.” And I just said to the crowd that was my girlfriend little brothers they call whenever they have a bad day at school or need to talk or see me.” He said wrapping his arms around me.  
“Wait, really why didn’t you tell me and why didn’t their teacher tell me?” I asked.  
“Because it wasn’t important for you to know we had like ten fifteen minutes left so it wasn’t a big deal. Plus the fans love them.” He said giving me a kiss.  
“No, stop with the PDA there are children here.” Niall said covering Louis eyes. And Louis covering the twins eyes.  
“Well, I see you let yourselves in.” Liam said.  
“No actually, we heard the boys in the backyard so we played with them and came inside and got them water and then we saw you.” Niall said eating chips.  
“Ok, take them back out will you.” I say.  
“We’ll be out in a minute.” Liam says.  
Liam’s parents and sisters went out a little bit ago,so we decided to stay until the guys got here and then go back the house and chill while the boys where with Louis and Niall.  
“So, we get aTeddy Bear and Batman day during your first break?” I ask him.  
“Yeah.” He said kissing my head.  
“So when do you leave?” I ask.  
“Well we have to go back to London to recored the album next week but if I have to I’ll drive back an forth so I can see you guys and if the boys or you need me then we can come up with a code word or something and I’ll come right home.” He said.  
“I guess that could work but I don’t want you driving every night by yourself.” I said.  
“Well, what am I supposed to do?” He asked  
“Get a driver or something.” I began.  
“Fine, I’ll talk to Simon and get a driver for the week so I can come home.” He whined.  
“Can we go home please?” I questioned.  
“Sure I just call my parents to let them know we’ll see them tomorrow at the court house.” He replied.  
“I'll go get the boy, and yes I'll get all of them.” I say. He smiled and kissed my head.  
“Boys it's time to go home.” I yell out the door.  
“But I don't want to go.” Caiden cried.  
“Well the uncle Lou and uncle Ni can't come home with us.” I say.  
“Aww, why?” Louis whined.  
“Will you shut it please?” I whisper at him.  
“But I want them to come home with us.” Caiden cried again.  
“Come on let's go.” I say. They get up and walk into the house and grabbed their stuff.  
“We'll meet you at the house ok.” I say to the guys. They nod.

Later before bed  
After we got home the boys played outside with Louis and Niall, while Liam and I played Xbox.  
“Maybe we should teach the boys how to play Minecraft.” He suggested.  
“Yeah, it could be a reward for good days at school.” I add.  
“So when are we going to tell them I have to go away again?” He asked.  
“I don't know.” I reply.  
“I think we should wait to tell them a week or to before tour starts and just tell them you just go to work and will come home at night.” I tell him.  
“That works.” He replied.  
“I just want what's best for them.” I say.  
“Yeah me too.” He said.

Next day 1 Hour before court

“Liam I'm scared what if they don't think we can take care of them because you're away all the time? What if we can't get them back or something?” I say.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N if anyone can help with a sex scene that would make it a lot easier on me I have a hard time writing that kind of thing and I'm not really sure how to write it.


End file.
